


A Treacherous Game

by Ill_Ratte



Series: NaomixLight Oneshots [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breast Fondling, Erotica, F/M, Mommy Kink, Trans Light, Trans Yagami Light, bad erotica, reading bad erotica as bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Naomi and Light spend a quality afternoon together.





	A Treacherous Game

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something like this with these two for awhile; this pairing really is underrepresented in this fandom. Well, I hope you enjoy, and be sure to tell me what you think down below!

The creak of the door alerted Naomi to Light’s entrance. She had been reading, nothing in particular, and she decided she would keep reading for the time being. Their apartment was small, since they only had Naomi’s major income to live on (Light had a job, but that went towards his university, of course), leaving only a short while for Light to walk past her. 

Of course, she wasn't really reading. Simply peering over the top of her book covertly as she watched him enter, her tongue clicking idly against the roof of her mouth.

Light sauntered in, book bag slung over his shoulder. He made it to about the couch, hand on one hip as he surveyed the room. The bag plopped to the floor, right at the side where he always kept it. 

“Well?” Impatience colored his tone, along with only the coy petulance a schoolboy could muster. 

“‘Well’ what, sweetie? You'll have to be more specific.” Ruse over, she set the book down, looking squarely at Light. 

A pout formed on his lips. “Don't I get a kiss? My hello kiss?” 

“Mm. Maybe. But you're all the way over there, and I'm over here…” Naomi sighed, book slumping on her lap. 

“Fine then. I guess you don't love me.” Light sat with a huff on the couch across from her, legs drawn up defensively as he stared off to the window. Their eyes most certainly did stray together. Naomi picked up her book again, and began to read. 

“What are you reading?” Light asked. Softly, like a curious cat, he peered over at her. 

A smile curled Naomi's lips. “Can't you read the cover?”

Light huffed. “It's called being ‘conversational’, Naomi. You should try it sometime.” 

“Mmm… no, I don't think I will. It doesn't sound very fun.”

Light’s lips formed an “O” of mock offense. “Why you little… that's not very nice.” He turned back to the window, not casting her a second glance. 

Silence passed as they both sat still, Naomi watching Light out of the corner of her eye as she thumbed through the pages of her book. As he stared off into the window, she could see his body trembling. He'd give in soon, she was sure of it. 

She smirked, turning back to her book. It wasn't a particularly intellectual read, to say the least. “Love at Courier Castle” emblazoned the front cover in a gaudy medieval-esque typeface. Of course, the picture of the woman, half-naked and stretched out on a long bed as a fully naked, rather well-built young man sprawled at her feet, was much more eye catching. It was truly a shame Light hadn't commented on it yet; she had been quite pleased with her choice in literature. 

Finally, Light broke. She didn't particularly notice when Light stood, but the soft weight of him settling down beside her alerted her to when he arrived. 

“Darling?” She asked, not looking up from the page. 

“Mama?” Tears wobbled in Light’s voice, like he was a small child in desperate need to be scooped up and mothered until all of his hurt left him. She looked up at that, noting his impossibly pouty lips with dismay. 

“Oh baby, what's wrong?” For a moment, she regretted her little game. 

“You're not paying attention to me…” With a petulant huff, he sat back on his haunches with disdain. Naomi almost laughed in relief. Nothing serious then. Only a new leg of the game. 

“I'm reading, baby. It's a very intriguing book.”

A sparkle lit Light’s eyes. “Can't I read it with you, Mama?”

“Hmm…” Naomi’s finger tapped the edge of the page in contemplation. “Well, this book is for big boys only, Light. I'm not sure that it would be suitable for someone your age.”

A fullblown pout downturned his face now. “But Mama! I'm a big boy! I can prove it!” Before Naomi could react, he had scrambled onto her lap, most likely bruising her arm in the process. 

“Light!” She helped, smacking his bottom with her open palm. 

Light groaned, rubbing at the sting before turning to Naomi. “Sorry Mama.” He sighed, leaning up to place a kiss on her cheek. “Can we read now?”

“Well, you certainly are a big boy.” Naomi snorted, grunting as she shifted Light so he sat more comfortably on her lap. Light squeaked an apology, arranging himself so he on her left leg. 

“This enough, Mama?” He asked. An almost cheeky grin had entered his voice as he lewdly ground down on her leg. 

“Only if you enjoy it.” She remarked dryly. Light stuck his tongue out. “Now, would you like me to read?”

Light nodded. “Yes please!”

And so she began, at the beginning, for Light's and her own benefit both. The story started with a lonely old countess having hired a new stable boy. He was a rather… virile young fellow, as the book described him. At least, that's what Naomi hoped the copious use of “rippling muscles” alluded to. Light squirmed on her lap all throughout the first part of the story, muttering under his breath. 

“‘Tell me, M’lady, have you ever seen a garden snake over a foot long?’ There was a boyish twinkle in Torren’s eyes as he gazed up at the sultry countess. ‘Well have you ever seen water jugs fit to carry enough to sustain a whole feasting hall?’ Lust burned in the Countess’s cerulean eyes as her bossom thundered, straining to be released from the confines of her corset. Torren had a way of getting to her.” 

“Can breasts really do that?” Light asked, eyes wide in a mocking rendition of childlike wonder. 

“Of course they can, Light. Why else would it be in the book?” She patted his head. 

“But my breasts can't do that!” A pout threatened to break out over his face. Behind it, Naomi could see the smirk he struggled desperately to hold in. 

“It's different for boys, dear. Since you're on testosterone now, you'll be slowly losing that functionality. It's a trained skill, anyway.” Naomi’s nose turned up. 

Light frowned, squirming around so he faced Naomi. “I don't believe you. Why don't you show me, Mama?” 

“Naughty boy…” she whispered. “But fine. Only if you insist.” Slowly, she stripped from her shirt. It came easily enough over her head, and she balled it before pushing it between the cushions for safe-keeping. 

She wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts spilled freely. “See, Light?”

“They aren't galloping.” The same frown stretched across his face. 

“Feel them. It's more of a physical thing, actually.”

“I'm sure it is…” Light hummed. Still, his hands reached out to cup her breasts. 

They fondled her gently, weighing one and then the other in the palms of his hands. Light’s right thumb pad ghosting over her nipple sent an electric jolt to her groin. 

“Hmm… I don't think I feel it quite yet. Maybe I'll have to try something else?” Light squeezed gently, Naomi shifting in her seat. A pool of wet had begun to leak out of her. 

Light leaned forward now, resting his head against her chest. “Ahh… I think I feel it now. Your chest is indeed thundering, Mama.” Naomi smiled tightly, her chest fast as Light’s nails skimmed across her nipples, teasing mercilessly. 

Slowly, Light’s head face lifted to meet hers. He inched forward, eyes closing and mouth open and- 

Stopped. Right in front of her face. “You never did give me my ‘hello’ kiss, Mama. Consider us even.” 

Light stood. A wide smirk plastered his face as he sauntered out of the door. 

“Why you little…” Naomi whispered to herself, shaking her head in sad bemusement as she slowly gathered her things. Light may have won, but she would beat him in the next round of their little game.


End file.
